Rich Brennan, Corey Graves
Rich Brennan, Corey Graves & Byron Saxton were a commentator team for WWE NXT. History In December 2014, Corey Graves was forced to retire due to injuries. After announcing his retirement, Graves was added to the commentary team alongside Rich Brennan. The duo would subsequently be paired with former WWE Superstars Alex Riley and Jason Albert, before finally Byron Saxton was added to the booth. Since April 2015, Brennan, Graves and Saxton have been the main commentary team for WWE NXT. On June 8, 2015, Saxton cannot leave NXT temporarily, but he was join the broadcast team replacing Booker T, who was away filming the Season 6 of WWE Tough Enough on Monday Night Raw, along with Michael Cole and John "Bradshaw" Layfield. Saxton recently join the broadcast team on WWE SmackDown until June 18, 2015, since SmackDown aired on Thursday nights on January 15, 2015, along with Michael Cole (until April 16, 2015), Tom Phillips (until August 20, 2015), Jimmy Uso (until September 3, 2015) for one night only on July 23, 2015, and Jerry Lawler. Saxton also recently doing the play-by-play on Raw over the next two weeks after WrestleMania 31, to sat in with Jerry Lawler, JBL and Booker T during Michael Cole recovering from injury. On August 27, 2015, Brennan also cannot leave NXT temporarily, but he revealed that he would be the new lead announcer for SmackDown, along with Jerry Lawler and formerly Jimmy Uso, and currently Booker T until SmackDown finale on December 31, 2015, airing on Syfy. Brennan moved to Main Event to called the action along with Saxton until December 29, 2015, and Lawler until April 26, 2016. Brennan recently called the action on Main Event alongside JBL and Jimmy Uso until June 16, 2015 and Cole for one night on July 21, 2015. When Brennan would continue on his separate path heading into SmackDown to interviews WWE Superstars before and after the match in the backstage, Graves hosted his travel documentary and lifestyle program on the WWE Network, Culture Shock. Events Events= *WWE NXT - April 29, 2015 *WWE NXT - May 6, 2015 *WWE NXT - May 13, 2015 *WWE NXT - May 27, 2015 *WWE NXT - June 3, 2015 *WWE NXT - June 10, 2015 *WWE NXT - June 17, 2015 *WWE NXT - June 24, 2015 *WWE NXT - July 1, 2015 *WWE NXT - July 8, 2015 *WWE NXT - July 15, 2015 *WWE NXT - July 22, 2015 *WWE NXT - July 29, 2015 *WWE NXT - August 5, 2015 *WWE NXT - August 12, 2015 *WWE NXT - August 19, 2015 *WWE NXT - September 16, 2015 *WWE NXT - September 23, 2015 *WWE NXT - September 30, 2015 *WWE NXT - October 14, 2015 *WWE NXT - October 21, 2015 *WWE NXT - October 28, 2015 *WWE NXT - November 4, 2015 *WWE NXT - November 11, 2015 *WWE NXT - November 18, 2015 *WWE NXT - November 25, 2015 *WWE NXT - December 2, 2015 *WWE NXT - December 9, 2015 *WWE NXT - December 23, 2015 |-| PPV= *NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn - August 22, 2015 *NXT TakeOver: Respect - October 7, 2015 *NXT TakeOver: London - December 16, 2015 See also *Byron Saxton *Corey Graves *Rich Brennan Category:Commentator teams Category:World Wrestling Entertainment commentator teams